


the boyz 😎

by skullnutz



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Chatting & Messaging, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possibly OOC, chatfic, i normally dont like chatfics but. i just wanted them to be friends okay dhhd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skullnutz/pseuds/skullnutz
Summary: "hajime hinata added nagito komaeda, gundham tanaka, kazuichi souda, + 1 more to a group chathajime hinata renamed "hajime hinata, nagito komaeda, gundham tanaka, + 2 more" to "the boyz 😎"hajime hinata changed 5 names*sighs*:welcome to group chat hell"in other wordz i was inspired bythisfic and i thought of what kind of shenanigans "the boyz 😎" would get into HJSBSHSJ
Relationships: Hajime Hinata & Komaeda Nagito & Tanaka Gundham & Soda Kazuichi & Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko, Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime & Tanaka Gundham, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko & Soda Kazuichi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 37





	1. nagito is loved???

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unsupervised](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25063483) by [korekiyotaka (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/korekiyotaka). 



> HELLO WELCOME 2 MY SDR2 CHATFIC ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> it haz all the boyz except teruteru & nekomaru!! i love them but id how to write them
> 
> UM ANEWAYZ. hope u enjoy the utter chaos of this!! 
> 
> OH AND! NICKNAMEZ:
> 
> *sighs*: hajime  
> Xx_supreme_overlord_of_ice_xX: gundham  
> boss baby: fuyuhiko  
> 🗑🗑🗑: nagito  
> kidcore jaws: kazuichi

**_hajime hinata added nagito komaeda, gundham tanaka, kazuichi souda, + 1 more to a group chat_ **

**_hajime hinata renamed "hajime hinata, nagito komaeda, gundham tanaka, + 2 more" to "the boyz 😎"_ **

**_hajime hinata changed 5 names_ **

***sighs*:** welcome to group chat hell

 **🗑🗑🗑:** OwO

 **boss baby:** i'm going to stab you in the throat 

**kidcore jaws:** FUYU

 **🗑🗑🗑:** WOULD U REALLY???? 🥺 

***sighs*:** NAGITO 

**boss baby:** no of course not you shitface

 **boss baby:** we care about you 

**boss baby:** sadly

 **🗑🗑🗑:** cant tell if thats a compliment or an insult but i'll take it (´∀`) 

**Xx_supreme_overlord_of_ice_xX:** HELLO MORTALS

 ***sighs*:** oh hi gundham!!

 **Xx_supreme_overlord_of_ice_xX:** WHAT IS THIS??

 ***sighs*:** its. its a groupchat gundham

 **Xx_supreme_overlord_of_ice_xX:** OH

 **Xx_supreme_overlord_of_ice_xX:** A BEING WITH SUCH POWER AS MYSELF USUALLY DOES NOT CONVERSE IN GROUPS

 **🗑🗑🗑:** hajime translations plz and thank u 🥺

 ***sighs*:** pretty sure he means he's never been in a group chat before

 ***sighs*:** neither have i so we're in the same boat lol

 **🗑🗑🗑:** same!! <(_ _)>

**kidcore jaws:** SAME

 **boss baby:** same here 

***sighs*:** oh. thats kinda......sad

 **kidcore jaws:** NOT HAVING FRIENDZ TILL HS CLUB 🎉🎉

 **boss baby:** i have friends ya bastard

 **kidcore jaws:** not b4 hs tho <3

 **boss baby:** FUCK U

 **kidcore jaws:** therez the fuyu we all know and love

 **boss baby:** fuck u i fucking hate u guys

 **Xx_supreme_overlord_of_ice_xX:** FOOLISH MORTAL!! I KNOW WHEN SOMEONE LIES AND YOU REEK OF IT

 ***sighs*:** before anyone has to ask

 ***sighs*:** he means that fuyu really does care abt us 

**kidcore jaws:** i think we all understood that 1 hajme

 ***sighs*:** oh BKSAAJSJSJS

 **🗑🗑🗑:** it was appreciated tho!!! (´∀`) (´∀`) 

***sighs*:** thanks nagito

 **🗑🗑🗑:** i never thought i'd live to see the day that someone complimented someone as worthless as me ahahahahahaha.....

 **boss baby:** listen up you little shit

 **boss baby:** we all care abt you whether you/we like it or not

 **boss baby:** so don't go around putting yourself down like that

 **boss baby:** ya hear me shitface?

 **Xx_supreme_overlord_of_ice_xX:** WHAT THE SMALL DEMON CHILD SAID!

 ***sighs*:** fuyu

 ***sighs*:** I THINK YOU BROKE HIM?????

 ***sighs*:** he's just. sitting there

 **kidcore jaws:** wait how do u know that hajime????, 

***sighs*:** OH we're hanging out with chiaki 

**kidcore jaws:** should've known

**kidcore jaws:** u guyz r alwayz hanging out SSBDBS 

********

********

**🗑🗑🗑:** um ik this is a little late but ty fuyu and gundham 。^‿^｡ 

**boss baby:** ofc shitlord 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gundhamz user is a PAIN 2 type out 💔💔💔💔 but itz worth it HSHSBS
> 
> ALSO YES NAGITO USES EMOTICONS AND THE 🥺 EMOJI RELIGIOUSLY. I DO MAKE THE RULES
> 
> sorry if the ending is weird...i just. didnt know how 2 end it HSHS
> 
> anywayz as alwayz commentz and kudoz are appreciated ❤️❤️!!


	2. kazucihi dead?????? (not clickbait)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dhdhshs okay this is a short chapter but earlier today i said "s...swa..swag *dies*" and i thought it would be PERFECT to implant into this fic so now u get this <3

**_the boyz 😎_ **

**3:45 am**

**kidcore jaws:** s....swa...swag *dies*

**8:04 am**

***sighs*:** KAZUICHI ARE YOU OKAY???

 **boss baby:** kazu??? you good man????

 **🗑🗑🗑:** OH NO (;Д;)

 **🗑🗑🗑:** this is truly a despair inducing moment.....

 ***sighs*:** nagito now is NOT the time for this

 ***sighs*:** kazuichi could be DEAD

 **boss baby:** oh shit we're gonna have to speak at his funeral

 ***sighs*:** nagito, no speeches about hope

**🗑🗑🗑: ><**

***sighs*:** NAGITO DONT TELL ME YOU WERE *ACTUALLY* PLANNING ON DOING THAT

 **🗑🗑🗑:** uh.................................

 ***sighs*:** sighs

 ***sighs*:** what else did i expect

 **boss baby:** would it be okay if i said "kazucihi was the nicest bastard i knew"

 ***sighs*:** i dont see why it wouldnt be

 **Xx_supreme_overlord_of_ice_xX:** I WOULD APOLOGIZE FOR MY TARDINESS, BUT A BEING AS HIGH AS I MUSTN'T WORRY ABOUT SUCH TRIVIAL HUMAN CONCEPTS SUCH AS TIME

 **Xx_supreme_overlord_of_ice_xX:** WHAT SEEMS TO BE THE MATTER CAUSING YOU MERE MORTALS SUCH DISTRESS

 **boss baby:** kazuichi fucking DIED

 **kidcore jaws:** but im alive HSJHDSHJKDHSKDHWUDJSK???????????????????

 **Xx_supreme_overlord_of_ice_xX:** BEGONE GHOST

 **kidcore jaws:** I NEVER DIED GUNDHAM

 **kidcore jaws:** how can i be a ghost if i never died

 **boss baby:** WHAT WHAT THE FUCK *WERE* YOU DOING??

 **boss baby:** we were worried sick man we were planning your fucking funeral

 **kidcore jaws:** OH

 **kidcore jaws:** i drank 1 too many monsterz last night 

***sighs*:** thats..........slightly reassuring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello and welcome to "clover cant write in character"
> 
> um. sorry that this is so short and that it kiiiiiiinda sucks but. i wrote this sleep deprived (like always-) and its 11: 40 SO- HSHDSdjs


	3. hajime is a kinnie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAJIME IS A KINNIE HAHAHA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello new chapter!! itz been a while!! 
> 
> this 1 is mainly based off the theatre kid au (which a talk abt!! a lot!! on tumblr!!) which i _might_ write some fics for!! but essentially in this au hajime kins jeremy heere and here's the backstory for that HDSKJJSD
> 
> ALSO I'VE BEEN MEANING TO POST THIS CHAPTER FOR ALMOST A WEEK NOW BUT I KEEP FORGETTING TO??? sorry for the wait!!

**_the boyz 😎_ **

**9: 45 pm**

****

****

**kidcore jaws:** guyz HELp

**boss baby:** who we killing

**kidcore jaws:** NO NO NO KILLING

**boss baby:** okay well whats the problem

**kidcore jaws:** okay so.

**kidcore jaws:** I TOLD HAJIME WHAT KINNING IS

**Xx_supreme_overlord_of_ice_xX:** OH NO

**boss baby:** OH NO

**🗑🗑🗑:** OH NO (×_×)

**kidcore jaws:** it getz worse

**boss baby:** HOW COULD THIS GET ANY WORSE

**kidcore jaws:** well........

**kidcore jaws:** yknow how i kinda...like musicalz n stuff??

**boss baby:** ya 

**🗑🗑🗑:** kazuichi theatre kid real???

**kidcore jaws:** KIND OF

**kidcore jaws:** but thats not the point

**Xx_supreme_overlord_of_ice_xX:** AH. IT SEEMS YOU AND I HAVE A SIMILARITY MORTAL!

**kidcore jaws:** um.....are u saying what i think u're saying

**boss baby:** im not suprised

**🗑🗑🗑:** you defintely give off a theatre kid vibe! (^人^)

**Xx_supreme_overlord_of_ice_xX:** AN OVERLORD IS NOT A "THEATRE KID"! THATS A MORTAL TERM!! I AM SIMPLY AN ALL POWERFUL BEING WHO ENJOYS STORY TELLING THROUGH THE FORM OF INTRICATE SONG AND DANCE

**kidcore jaws:** okay so a theatre kid

**kidcore jaws:** ANYWAYZ. back to the problem at hand

**kidcore jaws:** hajime now kins jeremey heere. from bmc

**boss baby:** at least he doesn't kin jd

**kidcore jaws:** you make a very good point hiko. a very good point

***sighs*:** you guys DO remember that i'm in this group chat too...right??

**kidcore jaws:** SHIT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter pretty much implies fuyuhiko, nagito, kazuichi, and gundham are all kinnies WHICH IS CORRECT DHIUDGAKJD
> 
> once i actually wrote out a whole list of characters that gundham would kin but the only character i remember from the list was Erik from POTO HDUSIODHG
> 
> also theatre kid kazuichi real. its my canon now
> 
> AND I APOLOGIZE IF NAGITO IS OOC. I DONT KNOW HOW TO WRITE HIM THAT WELL 💔


End file.
